harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Viktor Kruml
Viktor Kruml (Engels: Viktor Krum, Bulgaars: Виктор Крум) is een Bulgaarse tovenaar. Hij was een student van Klammfels Instituut, en was ook de Zoeker van het Bulgaarse Nationaal Zwerkbalteam op de leeftijd van achtien. In 1994 speelde hij in het WK Zwerkbal. De Ieren wonen deze wedstrijd, maar Viktor ving de Gouden Snaai, waardoor de wedstrijd werd beëindigd. Later in het jaar was hij onderdeel van de delegatie van Klammfels die naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus werden gestuurd voor het Toverschool Toernooi. Hij werd door de Vuurbeker gekozen als toverschoolkampioen van Klammfels, en deed dapper aan het Toernooi mee. Het Toernooi eindigde echter in een tragedie door de dood van Carlo Kannewasser, en Viktor keerde daarna weer terug naar huis. In 1997 was hij aanwezig bij de bruiloft van Bill Wemel en Fleur Delacour. Hij is na de Bulgaarse nederlaag in de finale van het WK Zwerkbal in 2002 gepensioneerd als Zoeker, maar kwam uit zijn pensioen om aan het WK Zwerkbal van 2014 mee te doen, vanwege zijn wens om "het WK te winnen voordat ik dood ben". De Bulgaren wonnen dat jaar het WK, nadat ze Brazilië hadden verslagen. Uiterlijk thumb|left Kruml is lang, mager en donker en heeft een tanige huid. Hij heeft een extreem nors gezicht, een grote haviksneus en dikke zwarte wenkbrauwen. Hij ziet er heel chagrijnig uit en heeft veel weg van een grote roofvogel. Hij heeft een donkerharige vader en moeder. Zijn kromme neus heeft hij van zijn vader geërfd. Hij spreekt rap Bulgaars met ze. Opmerkelijk is dat hij pas 18 is en toch al in het nationale Zwerkbalteam speelt. In de lucht is Kruml geweldig. Het lijkt net alsof hij zonder bezem vliegt, maar op de grond maakt hij een veel minder zekere indruk. Hij heeft een beetje platvoeten en nogal gebogen schouders. Hij is broodmager, maar blijkbaar een stuk taaier dan hij eruitziet. Tijdens zijn verblijf op Zweinstein nam hij vlak voor de tweede opdracht geregeld een duik in het grote meer, dat was in de winter, toen het water ijskoud was. Hij heeft tegen Hermelien gezegd dat hij Zweinstein veel fijner vindt dan Klammfels. Toverstok De toverstok van Viktor is vervaardigd door Stavlov. Gemaakt van haagbeuk en het hartenbloed van een draak. Het is een stok die een stuk dikker is dan de gemiddelde stok, absoluut onbuigzaam, 26 centimeter. Hermelien Hij kwam tijdens zijn verblijf op Zweinstein in 1994, elke dag naar de bibliotheek omdat hij graag met Hermelien Griffel wilde praten, maar dat durfde hij nooit. Met kerst had hij eindelijk de moed gehad om haar te vragen om zijn partner op het bal te zijn.thumb|Viktor met Hermelien Bestand:Viktor-Krum-partially-Transfigured as a shark, Saves Hermione at the 1994 Triwizard Tournament 2nd Task.gif Nadat hij Hermelien uit het Grote Meer had gehaald tijdens het Toverschool Toernooi, vroeg hij of ze in de zomervakantie naar Bulgarije wilde komen en vertelde haar ook dat hij nog nooit zoiets voor een meisje had gevoeld als dat hij nu voor haar voelde. Nadat de kampioenen te horen hadden gekregen wat de derde opdracht inhield, wilde hij Harry nog even spreken om hem te vragen hoe het nou echt zat tussen hem en Hermelien. Net toen het gesprek overging op Zwerkbal, kwam Barto Krenck Sr. uit het Verboden Bos tevoorschijn. Toen Harry hulp ging halen en even later terugkwam, lag Kruml verlamd op de grond Viktor Kruml Viktor is een voornaam, die afgeleid is van het Latijnse werkwoord 'vincere', dat 'overwinnen' betekent. De naam betekent dus 'overwinnaar'. Bestand:Krumquidditch.jpg Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van Wizardzone en:Viktor Krum fr:Viktor Krum pl:Viktor Krum Categorie:Zwerkbalspelers Categorie:Zoekers Categorie:Tovenaar Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Bulgaarse Individuen Categorie:Slachtoffers imperiusvloek Categorie:Toverschool Toernooi kampioenen Categorie:Klammfels Categorie:Geboortes 1976 Categorie:Klammfels studenten Categorie:Bruiloft van Bill Wemel en Fleur Delacour deelnemers Categorie:Personages Categorie:20e eeuw geboortes